Configurable bed frame assemblies have been known for many years. These are provided with a bed frame formed of various portions which can be pivoted relative to one another to configure the bed from a flat configuration to different raised configurations. Typically, the portions include a back rest, a thigh rest and a leg rest. Some beds are also provided with a seat rest between the back rest and the thigh rest. The various portions can be moved or pivoted to raise a patient into a sitting position, to raise a patient's legs only to assist in vascular flow and so on.
Such configurable beds have also for many years been controlled electrically, being provided with a plurality of electrically operated actuators which allow for the bed configuration to be changed by pressing one or more buttons on a key pad. Electrical systems are increasingly being incorporated into such beds to provide other functions and facilities.
An example of a prior art bed assembly is the applicant's well known Contoura range of hospital beds.
The various portions of the bed are typically connected by hinges, either directly to one another or through connecting elements such as supports integral with a bed sub-frame. The hinges are typically provided by bolts and nuts passing through two or more circular apertures in adjacent frame elements or brackets to be coupled pivotally together. These hinges can cause a number of problems in maintaining the bed, particularly in a hospital or care home environment. The hinges tend to form protrusions beyond the pivoted frame elements, which must be covered in order to protect patients and users and also to prevent the accumulation of dirt at the site of the hinges. Thus, the use of tarpaulins or other covers is commonplace in the industry. However, it is not possible to keep such tarpaulins and other covers totally clean, particularly in the current medical environments where “super-bugs” such as MRSA (Methicillin-Resistant Staphylococcus Aureus) and the like can quickly develop. This has resulted in the need to carry out extensive cleaning maintenance procedures often taking a bed out of service for significant periods of time.
The provision of an electrical supply to such a bed also means that all metallic parts of the bed must be electrically coupled to a fixed voltage, typically ground. This has necessitated the provision of electrical wires connecting together all the metal components and connecting to ground. Where possible, these wires are located within the cavity of hollow members by welding and then externally to any members which do not have any such cavity. These wires, although performing an essential electrical function, add complexity to the manufacture and structure of the bed and represent another source of possible failure and areas for collection of dirt.